In My King's Harem
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: Fayt was sold into slavery, and bought by a rather sadistic Lord, and then stuck in his harem of nothing but perfumed women. And he hates it, but his Lord may not be so bad, underneath the coldness. [AlbelxFayt]
1. My King's Harem

**Title:** In My King's Harem

**By:** Ari Maxwell! Oh yeah, that's right!

**Disclaimer:** Um...I don't own the Star Ocean characters, or even the title of this fic. **Warnings:** S+M, swearing, sexual themes, I torture them so...Oh, and OOCness?

**Note's:** I don't know what I'm doing! Why am I writing yet ANOTHER chapter fic? I think I'm f-ing crazy. Help me...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1:**

My King's Harem

There were rows and rows of simple, white, cubicles. To most people, of our time, they would look like showers. White, plastic walls and a glass door. The only difference is that the glass door is six inches thick and doesn't open. You get in and out from the back, through a locked door. There is a small sign, near the middle of the glass, that had a series of numbers on it. Looking something like this:

13-4-11-95

2978234978345948904

1,500,000

Which translates to something like:

13 years old, 4 feet tall, 11 inches, 95 lb.

The person's serial number

The cost of purchase in G's

Unfortunately, most people don't pay attention to these signs. The only thing they really think or care about, is the person inside the cubical that they're considering buying. These cubical like rooms all hold one or two people for sale. If there are two people in one cubical, they are sold together, normally, this happens with twins. There are both male and females up for sale, and both male and females come to purchase.

Fayt wished he was anywhere but here.

It was raining, pouring actually, and the cubicles don't have ceilings, and the thin clothes he was dressed in really didn't keep him very warm. Not that it matter, because no one cared. Truthfully, it was better when it was raining, the customers like it better because they could see their bodies better when the clothes were wet.

Fayt had been here for a while now, in the slave cubicles that is. His parents had sold him when their raining lord took their house and livestock. He had been sent here, and he had no idea what had happened to his Mother and Father, but that was a few years ago. He was getting older now, if he wasn't bought soon, he'd be sent to the docks, where he'd be worked to death by grueling manual labor. Is it crazy that he prayed every day to be bought as a slave?

He knew his card by heart, it was really the only thing he had to look at besides the people walking past. He knew his top set: 19-5-9-148, his serial number: 1235320978575645342, and cost: 1,000,875. Yes, his price was low because of how long he'd been there.

Fayt sat cross legged on the ground, watching the people in their fancy clothes with their fancy jewelry and their fancy servants dressed in fancy, but not quit as fancy as theirs, clothes. Do you see a trend? I hope so.

"Hm...ain't he a pretty one..."

Fayt glanced up at the most disgusting sight he'd ever seen. A man, old enough to be his great great grandfather, stood with his face pressed to Fayt's glass. He had tiny eyes, and dirty teeth, and there were sweat stains under his arms on his silk shirt. Flanking him were two women, dressed in thin, gauzy, layers of cloth that covered only what absolutely needed to be covered. They looked cold, but the man didn't seem to care or even notice them as long as they kept the rain off of him with their umbrella's.

"I couldn't agree more..." a cold voice spoke up from behind him. Another man came up and peered into Fayt's cubical. He was very thin, and wore a long skirt with pants underneath. His shirt was cut off at about his ribs, and his hair was long. He dressed more like a girl than a man, and he had no attendants with him to keep him dry, so his hair hung heavy with water around his eyes.

The old man jerked his head toward Fayt's card. "Yeah, but he's old. What do you think is wrong with him?"

Fayt barely contained a scowl at his rude words. Just because he was older than thirteen, that didn't mean there was anything wrong with him! He sat a lot more stiffly on the ground, glaring up at the old guy.

"I don't think he likes you very much, Sir Falk." the skinny man smirked down at Fayt from above, like he was better than him, sneering and chuckling.

Falk let out a hearty laugh. "I do believe you're correct, Lord Nox."

Lord Nox spun and glared at the fat man. "Lord Nox is my father, Falk. What have I told you about that?" his voice was icy and commanding.

Falk jerked nervously and bowed low. "My sincere apologies, Lord Albel." Falk glanced down at Fayt again, his eyes narrowed a little more than before. "If he's been here that long, there must be something wrong with him. Best not to waste your money, Lord Albel."

Fayt watched as the man named Falk lumbered away, his women hurrying behind him, trying to keep the umbrella steady and completely over the old man, their silks clinging to their legs and backs as they hurried. Fayt turned back to face the Lord still standing in front of his glass and his eyes narrowed for a split second, but the Lord obviously noticed it and smirked some more.

"Ooh, spunky..." Albel turned away, calling over the nearest seller. Fayt watched them talk for a while, both making gestures in all directions, though mostly towards Fayt. Finally, after about ten minutes, Albel dropped a money pouch in the man's out stretched palm, and the other man hurried off in quite a hurry. Albel walked back over to the glass and glanced down, giving a little laugh as Fayt scowled up at him again. "You're mine. I bought you."

A few seconds later, a door opened and three sellers stood in front of him, one holding a long, leather whip, another holding a rope, and the third a ring of keys. The one with keys knelt down and began unchaining Fayt roughly. First the collar on his neck, then the cuffs on his wrists, and then on his ankles, and lastly the belt and chain around his waist.

It had been a very long time since Fayt hadn't felt the weight of his chains, and he stood hesitantly, unsteady on his feet. His body felt so light, and he relished the free feelings, he didn't care that he was still in a cubical, and that there was a man with a whip. He hardly noticed when the second man snapped a much lighter ring around his wrist and lead him out like an animal, he was too busy staring into the cold, cruel, and laughing eyes of Albel Nox.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Can you ride a horse?" Albel asked just as they reached the edge of the slave block. Fayt didn't answer, his wrist was being rubbed raw and Albel had done nothing to slacken the tautness, even though the Lord must have noticed the redness and Fayt's winces of pain every time Albel gave a rather hard tug. Albel whipped around suddenly and his palm backhanded him across the face, snapping Fayt's head to the side. Fayt could feel his cheek stinging, but all he did was glare at the Lord who glared down at him. "You'll answer when I ask you something."

Fayt continued to glare. "Yes, Sir." Fayt mocked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Albel's glare hardened, yet he didn't slap him again. Instead, he spun back around and gave a sharp tug on the chain, sending waves of fire down Fayt's arm.

"Well, I hope you can ride, otherwise your ass will hurt," he turned a little and smirked over his shoulder. "And we can't have that, now can we?"

Fayt didn't answer, and Albel didn't seem to care.

After some more walking, Albel stopped again to turn and address Fayt. "We have a few stops before we go back to the palace. I'm sure you won't mind, not that it would matter even if you did." Fayt didn't answer again, and Albel promptly snapped his back with the thin chain hooked to his wrist. The blue haired man winced at the stinging, but forced himself not to react.

Albel stopped at many shops in the town, talking hurriedly to all the shop keepers who groveled and kissed ass to the Lord. And yet, he didn't purchase a single thing, not once did he bring something back from all the shops he stopped in, and Fayt was starting to wonder what the hell they were doing.

Twenty minutes later found Fayt sitting a top a huge brown mare with a tough mouth, and she seemed to enjoy jerking Fayt around in the saddle. At that present moment, he wished he was still walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt followed, well, was dragged, through a set of winding halls, and Albel didn't really seem to care that Fayt's wrists felt like they would fall off and his ass hurt so badly he winced with every step he took, but Fayt still refused to say anything to the long haired, pompous Lord. When they reached a large set of oak doors, Albel pushed them open and grimaced as soon as he looked inside and Fayt could, for once, understand him.

The room was large and halfway across the room the floor rose up about a foot, creating a higher floor for effect. There were thin, gauzy sheets of fabric draped from the ceilings, walls, and furniture. Large, plush, pink squish sacks were sprinkled around the room, some of them with girls lounging in them. The air was hot and heavy and the smell of perfume and incense saturated it, stinging and itching Fayt's nose. Large windows, with embroidered drapes took over two of the four walls, but Fayt could see the thin bars on the outside of them.

As soon as the girls and women noticed them, they gave a squeal and jumped up. Each of them dressed similar to the women attending Sir Falk. Skirts of thin gauze hung low on slim hips, bare ankles had bangles clinking around them as they ran. Loose shirts, many which bared their stomachs fluttered up, showing just a hint of breasts underneath. Their hair had ornaments in them that gave off an tinkling bell sound, and necklaces lined their throats. Each one had matching leather wrist bands decorated with thin gold and with a small ring dangling from them, and Fayt figured they were for leashes. Some of the girls wore thin, transparent, veils over their nose and mouth that matched their skirts and tops, but they were useless since they were see through.

Albel pushed Fayt into the room, and he stood awkwardly where he was as all the girls surrounded and fawned over Albel. Cooing and sighing, reaching out and rubbing his arms and back, neck and legs. They pushed up close to his arms and body, pressing their chests to him and cooing in low or whiny voices, trying to get Albel to notice them. Fayt figured he was the only person, besides Albel, who noticed how irritated the Lord was with the women.

"Get off, you stupid wenches." he hollered. "The next bitch who touches me gets thrown to the brothels."

Every girl suddenly jumped back, dropping to the floor in low bows, their heads touching the floor. Fayt, embarrassingly, noticed that their clothes were pretty transparent when pulled tight to the body, and he could clearly see each of the girls butts now. One of the younger girls, she looked about thirteen or fourteen, skirt was a little to loose, and could see the tiny indents of dimples on the upper ass.

_'Great,'_ Fayt thought in exasperation. _'I'm checking out a thirteen year old prostitutes butt dimples.'_ Fayt was really starting to worry about himself in these moments.

"Oh, get up. You're all my pretty, blood soaked, cherry blossoms. I can't have you getting dirty on the floor." Albel rolled his eyes, clearly irritated. "Just go back to doing whatever whores do in their free time."

Slowly, they all rose and went back to what they had been doing before, and Fayt glared at him. These women were only trying to please him, yet he treated them like dirt. Fayt decided to ignore the fact that they sold themselves to men for now, and he wasn't surprise when Albel's hand cracked against his cheek once again for glaring at him. If Albel kept hitting him, his face was going to seriously bruise.

"You." Albel snapped, jerking his head at a woman with long black hair. She stood quickly, bowing a little towards him. "Is the new plush here?" he asked, not even bothering to look at her, preferring to scan the room instead, snarling a little at what he saw.

The woman nodded. "Yes, Lord Albel. Over there." she held a hand out in a general direction and Fayt's eyes landed on one of the large, squishy sacks in blue. It had had several things piled on it, and Fayt's name was embroidered in the side of it.

"At least they were on time, unlike normal." Albel mumbled, as he stalked over to the sack. He grabbed the pile, which Fayt now noticed was the same silky cloth, and offered them to Fayt. He took them, a little confused at what he was suppose to do with them. "Put these on, I'll be back later to get you, to announce your arrival here to my Father." he glared at Fayt's befuddled look. "The women will help you if you have trouble." and he stalked out, gratefully closing the large door, leaving Fayt with a dozen women in an overly perfumed room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yay, another fic that randomly popped into my head, that now won't leave. I hope I have quicker updates with this one than with some of my other fics, how embarrassing...

And I hate the words women and woman! They sound different, but are pretty much spelt the same! I have so many problems with remember which is which!

women plural

woman single

Please review. This is actually a story I thought up a long time ago, but never actually wrote it before. I've always wanted to write a Harem story, so here it goes. Sorry for any OOCness, I'll do my best to keep it minimal.

REVIEW!


	2. Bruises

**Title:** In My King's Harem

**By:** Ari Maxwell! Oh yeah, that's right!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fayt or Albel! But! They are locked up in my basement along with Duo and Heero, Naruto and Sasuke, L and Raito, Harry and Draco, and many more pretty bishi's that I can't remember right now…maybe I should check on them…

**Warnings:** S+M, swearing, sexual themes, OOCness, Albel meanness, Fayt gets hit a lot cause Albel had anger management issues!

**Note's:** Raison d'Etre!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2:**

Bruises

Fayt was mortified. Truly. Completely. "These..." he trailed off, still unable to comprehend the awfulness that surrounded him. "These are WOMAN'S clothes!" He was standing dressed in the same style as all the other whores in the room, trying in vain to cover up his stomach with his thin arms. The girls around him giggled as the poked and tugged at him, cooing at how adorable he was. And it was getting worse still. The smell of the room was becoming permanently saturated into his skin and hair, and he was not happy about that. He smelled like a girl and Fayt was definitely a guy!

"Oh, Lord Albel will be so pleased... They fit you so well..." One of the women shouted from the other side of the large room, her voice laced with disgust. She was lounging in a cream colored plush; her blue hair pulled up into a ponytail and curled. Fayt was surprised to see another person with blue hair like his, at least until he glanced around and noticed how oddly colored most of the girls hair was. Pinks, greens, purples, whites, and of course all normal colors like brown, black, and blond.

The blue haired girl scowled again and pushed her self up from the plush, her skirt fluttered around her ankles as she walked, making it look like clouds rolled around her. She walked in a very stiff manner, with her head held high in a dignified manner. She pushed open the large oak doors and hurried out, shutting the doors behind her.

"What is her problem?" Fayt demanded, his hand on his hip, which was jutted outward. He straightened suddenly as soon as he realized he standing like a girl. A blush rose to his cheeks and he tugged at the hem of his skirt.

"Maria is, well...was, Lord Albel's favorite, but now she is worried, since you look like her, yet are a boy." Fayt wasn't too sure he understood what she was talking about. The women who'd spoken had a heavy accent, but her skin was smooth and her hair was silky, and he supposed that was all that mattered in a whore. "Maria is worried that Lord Albel has brought you here because he likes boys more than girls."

Fayt looked around at all the women in the room and seriously doubted that. "I really don't know why Albel bought me, but I really don't think she needs to worry." All the girls around him giggled, hiding their faces from him.

The doors slammed open again and Albel entered, a look of pain evident on his face. Trailing behind him with a soft smile on her lips was Maria. She walked very close behind Albel, her hand brushed his back every once in a while, and he shivered every time.

"See how silly he looks, My Lord? He isn't suited to a harem. He's a boy." her smiled widened again as she looked at the irritation in Fayt's eyes. He suddenly remembered he was in a skirt and jumped behind Mandy, a taller whore.

"Shut up, Maria." Albel snapped. She quickly scampered away before Albel could hit her, taking a seat in one of the soft, purple, plushes, near the window, a scowl on her face. "You," he snarled at Fayt. "Come with me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt sat quietly on his cushion next to Albel, who was on his right, and another visiting woman on his left. Albel had sat and ignored him completely for the entire meal. And Fayt wasn't allowed to even eat anything. He just had to sit there, being careful not to yank on the collar around his wrist. If Albel was in a pleasant mood, he was allowed to _feed_ Fayt some food, but when was Albel in a good mood? No, Fayt was, annoyingly so, simply there for show.

All the people sitting around the long table were eating and talking and debating, and not one paid any attention to Fayt for most of the meal, well, at least until Albel's mother spoke up.

"'Bel," she suddenly set her silver ware down with a harsh clatter. "Why have you brought this…" she couldn't seem to think of a word for Fayt.

"Concubine, dear…" Lord Nox spoke up helpfully, not even looking up from his meal.

"Yes," she snapped. "It's hardly proper…"

Albel didn't respond immediately. Instead, he took his time chewing his food and swallowing it. He then picked up his iced goblet and took a long, slow, sip, intentionally irritating his mother. Finally though, he set his goblet down and turned a cold stare on her.

"It's tradition that _Father_, not you I add, meet all new concubines. You know that and, I also add, you've never cared before."

"Albel, honey," he Mother spoke softly, trying to sooth her son's anger. She knew full well that she would never win an out right verbal spar with her son; he was just too witty for her to understand. "Concubines aren't male…" she couldn't think of any other way to voice her opinion.

"The Lady's right about that!" an old, thin, man with wispy, grey hair shouted out across the table.

"No one requested your opinion, Uncle!" Albel barked harshly. He turned quickly back to his mother, leveling raging red eyes on her. "Obviously, concubines _can_ be male, since he is one!" the glare Albel sent his mother chilled everyone at the table, except Lord Nox, since the man wasn't paying attention. His wife and son fought like this every evening, and most of the time; it was about nothing, amounting to nothing. It was best not to worry over things like this.

Fayt had obediently not said a word through the whole ordeal. Before dinner had started, Albel had strongly and graphically told him just what would happen if he spoke or tired to eat anything. Fayt wasn't one to just take orders like a dog, but he made an exception that night. He shuddered just thinking about it.

A soft hand landed on his shoulder, and Fayt glanced up, to see Albel staring at his Mother still. Eventually though, the fingers tightened slightly and he lent down next to his ear. "Don't worry, she can't do anything to you." Fayt shivered again as Albel's breath tickled his ear. "You're mine, not hers." And then the hand and breath was gone, and Albel was starting off at nothing again, slowly eating his food.

Fayt's stomach grumbled loudly, and he wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to stop it. The visiting woman next to him glanced at him, disgust plain in her eyes, but Fayt turned away from her when Albel nudged him with a foot. Fayt turned to have his eyes level with a piece of chicken held in Albel's chopsticks. He hesitated for a moment.

"Eat it, fool, before someone notices…" Albel glanced around the table, glaring at anyone who was eyeing them oddly.

Awkwardly, Fayt opened his mouth and ate the piece, and then the chopsticks were gone and Albel was back to his normal self.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dinner and desert and three more pieces of chicken for Fayt was done and cleared away, Albel excused himself to leave, dragging Fayt back to his rooms with him.

"You did, surprisingly, well tonight. Better than I thought you would do, I'm glad I don't have to beat you…" Albel dropped onto a pile of cushions under a window in his main room. "I'm tired…and beating is hard work…"

Fayt glared at him, but Albel was looking out the window. _Tired?_ Albel didn't have to wear girl clothes, and be dragged around and not eat or speak till allowed or be beat or…or…stuff! Or so he thought…

Fayt sat quietly on the floor, waiting for Albel to tell him what to do. When he didn't say anything, Fayt decided to ask a question that'd been plaguing his mind all through dinner. "What's a 'concubine?'" his voice came out kind of harsh from lack of use, even so, Albel whipped around to glare.

"Come here!" he yelled suddenly. Fayt winced; he'd fucked something else up! Still, he cautiously walked over, not obeying would have been worse. "Kneel!" Albel ordered, and Fayt did, though begrudgingly. Albel's hand rose and slammed down against the side of Fayt's head with such force he toppled over. "You are to address me as 'Lord Albel!' Understood!" Fayt barely managed to grunt, his ears were ringing and sharp spikes of pain were shooting up his sinuses to settle behind his eyes and in his temples.

Albel was grinding his teeth, trying to calm himself down. He glared down and his face softened. "Now see what you made me do?" Fayt's body went ridged as a completely different person tired to gather him in their arms and onto his lap. "See, you made me hurt you…"

"Um…Al-Lord Albel…What are you-" the title 'Lord' felt disgusting on his tongue, and Fayt had a strong, sudden, urge to spit all over Albel's pristine, beige, carpet.

Albel pulled a struggling Fayt closer to him, nuzzling his blue hair. "Now, a concubine is you. You and the girls are concubines…"

Fayt was confused, and Albel's hand's stroking his back weren't helping. "A concubine is a whore…?"

Albel went ridged again, and the grip on Fayt became painful, his fingers were digging into Fayt's ribs. He shook Fayt suddenly, whipping Fayt's head back and the smaller man began fearing whiplash.

"Concubines are not _whores!_" he screamed, yanking Fayt away from him and to the ground. Fayt winced again as more pain shot through his hip where it met the floor. "Concubines are trained servants of a Noble's bedroom and they are _VERY_ respectable!" Albel stood quickly and slammed his foot down on Fayt's hand, forcing a straggled cry out of Fayt.

"Al-Lord Albel…" Fayt glared, yanking his hand back and sending a swift kick to the Lord's shin. Albel let out a roar of outrage and grabbed a fist full of blue hair, yanking Fayt by it violently to the side, forcing Fayt's body to go tumbling once again.

Albel stomped out of the room, muttering under his breath. "Don't move!" right before he slammed the door shut behind him. Fayt sat up hesitantly, cradling his hand close to him and glaring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria was in heaven, a false heaven, but still, it made do. All the girls were crowding around her, asking questions.

Lord Albel had stormed in and literally ripped Maria out, and now that she was back, everyone was gushing, 'How was it?' 'Was he gentle? He seemed angry!' 'How many times?' and so on.

You see, all the girls thought Albel had slept with her, but honestly, it had been a long, long, time since the Lord had even touched her. Lately, all he did was vent to her about her, 'Why wasn't she pretty enough?' 'Quick enough?' 'Clean enough?' 'Why did she always smell so flowery?' 'Why was her hair BLUE!' and so on…

Her...talents…hadn't been needed in some time, and she looked at all the eager faces and realized it was the same for all of them, yet they were too prideful to say anything, her included.

"Oh yes…" Maria gushed, fanning herself. "It was wonderful…I'm sure you're all so jealous!" and she began explaining in vivid detail all the things the Lord Albel had done to her…or at least, when she wished he had done to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After a good hour of ranting, and then another good hour of stomping around, Albel finally managed to cool his temper and head back to his rooms, only to find the main one strangely empty. Furry bubbled up in Albel again, but his squelched it quickly, hoping he was jumping to conclusions. No one was that stupid! The kid wouldn't disobey a direct order after all that!

He went through one door, into another back room that belonged to him. Albel was pleasantly surprised to find Fayt curled up in a bundle of silks, gauze, and cushion, fast asleep, and Albel grudgingly admitted it was cute…kind of…

"Hey, wake up, maggot!" Albel gave the bundle a swift, light, kick, not hard enough to hurt at all, yet Fayt still let out a howl of pain and jumped up quickly, rubbing his side. Albel narrowed his eyes on the boy, and Fayt nervously wondered what he'd done _this_ time. "Strip." Albel ordered.

Fayt's eyes went wide. "_Excuse me!"_ he cried. "Lord Albel?" he added quickly.

"Honestly, are you simple?" Albel drawled. "Take. Off. Your. Clothes." He said each word slowly so Fayt could understand, and the boy almost glared, but covered it quickly, and slowly began pulling off his clothing.

Even with a couple layers of the gauzy fabric still on, Albel could see the deep bruises forming on Fayt's hip, side, face, and arms. Albel reached out and yanked the boy's hand to him, inspecting the split knuckles where he'd stomped on them.

When Fayt was done, Albel inspected each bruise, the large one on his hip, the finger marks on his ribs, the split knuckles, the large ones on each cheek, and then he tapped Fayt's head lightly, frowning when the kid winced.

"In that draw," he gestured vaguely off to the right towards a chest. "There's a cream. Put it on each bruise, and then put the green gel on your hand. When you're done, dress and come find me."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, chapter 2! Took long enough, huh? Anyway, addressing the wonderful reviewers….

The girls had lots of description because you need to know what they look like, reviewer #1. You already know what Fayt, Albel, and Maria look like, so I don't feel I should need to describe them much…

'Raison d'Etre' means 'Reason to Be' in French.

I'm somewhat shocked at how…happy…you are about me enslaving Fayt…I thought I'd be reamed and throttled…but I guess you're all too kinky…But that's good for me!

Tell me true people! Do you read the warnings? Honestly? Because a ton of people mentioned the slight OOCness, and it's in the warning…I told you there'd be OOCness…you cant really have an AU without it.

Oh and yeah! Peppita! She WILL be in this story since I still can't figure out how to get her into my other one! I have a few idea's on who she's going to be, but I'd like your opinions too! So, who should Peppita be in this fic? Long lost cousin? Concubine? Servant? Annoying village girl?

Tell me in a **REVIEW**!

Hugs and Kisses!


	3. Beat Me Softly

**Title:** In My King's Harem

**By:** Ari

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fayt or Albel! But! They are locked up in my basement along with Duo and Heero, Naruto and Sasuke, L and Raito, Harry and Draco, Ryo and Ed, and many more pretty bishi's that I can't remember right now…maybe I should check on them…

**Warnings:** S+M, swearing, sexual themes, OOCness, Albel meanness, Fayt gets hit a lot cause Albel had anger problems!

**Note's:** Hehe…It's been awhile, but raison d'etre!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3:**

Beat Me Softly

Fayt was in pain! Lots and lots of pain! He'd just ridden a horse, almost all day, every day, for two weeks. His butt hurt, his back hurt, his legs hurt. Everything hurt! But at least they were there. Finally. _Lord_ Albel had to visit a neighboring kingdom and discuss some treaty or something with the reigning Lord. Or…Lady? Did women own things? Fayt wasn't sure.

Maria slid off her horse and began unpacking, hanging it's…gear…up, and then proceeded to brush the horse down. Fayt stood there staring stupidly at the saddle. He had no idea how to un-latch it. Maria glanced over and rolled her eyes. She scowled and began un-tacking Fayt's mare. When she finished she dropped everything. "Put it away, brush her, feed her, and water her." And she went back to her horse.

When Albel came to retrieve them, Fayt was dirty and smelly and of course Maria was clean and beautiful. Dirt didn't seem to stick to her. She had a natural shield that held dirt and sweat at bay, and she flaunted it. "Lord Albel…He's so smelly! Let's leave here and take a bath. Leave him with the horses, he belongs here."

Albel brushed her aside and went to stare down at Fayt, frowning at his dirty silks and stringy hair. "You're going straight to the baths before you even think of entering the palace or my rooms, much less my bed."

Bed? Fayt didn't like that, but talking back…no, talking at all, would get him smacked again. So instead he glared at Albel's back, carefully, so no one would see it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Fayt swallowed uncomfortably. Albel was dressed in purple tights that vanished under a brown doeskin tunic. A belt of finely woven purple cloth encircled his waist and his boots were brown doeskin as well, and tight over his calves. He held a glass in his hand and took a long sip, then offered it to Fayt. "Go on, it's only wine."

He hesitated and tasted it. It was slightly mulled, spicy and warm, and burned a path down his throat to his stomach. Albel took the mug back and set it down. "That's enough. It won't do to have you muddle-headed tonight. Though it's hard not to appreciate Aquarian Cider."

"I'm not doing this." Fayt stated, tugging nervously at his silks.

"Look at it from this simple point of view. I'm larger than you. I can force you to bend to my desires if that's what I want. You are a somewhat intelligent young man; you know that it will be easier, and hurt far less, for you to submit yourself to me."

Fayt moved backwards towards the door and Albel grinned, showing sharper than normal canines. "It's locked. And it wont unlock unless I say so."

Green eyes glared at red. "I'd rather die than do this."

"My God! What did you think you were bought for?" Albel drawled in semi-shock.

"To be a servant…"

"No, no, no!" Albel suddenly raged. "Concubines are not servants! Have you ever seen Maria or any of those wenches lift a finger for themselves? No!" he started pacing back and forth, eyes narrowed and teeth clenched. "They're treated almost as well as guests! Most of them just sit in that room all day giggling with each other!" Albel stopped and clenched his fists, taking deep, slow breaths. When he'd calmed down, he slowly turned to Fayt. "It's going to be hard to explain to you, but a concubine is…respectable. I know I've told you that before."

Fayt nodded meekly, Albel in a rage resulted in pain. "Yes, sir."

"Regardless, your training starts today. You're a concubine, male or not, it doesn't matter. It's the same thing." He turned and started at Fayt back against the door. "The point is, will you surrender and make it easy, or do I have to force you?"

Fayt sucked in a deep breath; his hand was turning the door handle to no success. It was going to happen either way. "I…"

"Yes?"

"I…hope you rot in hell!"

A sound smack rang through the room before Fayt was tumbled over onto the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Lord Albel…I don't understand why you had to bring your concubine to dinner with you."

Albel smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Why Lady Nel, he's in training. I'm sure you understand…"

"But Lord Albel. You and he are both male…"

"Why, Lady Nel. Is there a problem?" Albel turned to his right, addressing Nel's first in command. "I do believe the Lady is say homo erotica is wrong, Lady Claire. What do you think of that?"

Claire tugged on a strand of hair in irritation. "I'm sure she has no problems with it." She turned to look expectedly at Nel, who flushed as red as her hair.

"Of course not! A concubine is a concubine."

"Lady Nel!" Claire explained, a blush rising to her face.

"Don't worry." Albel drawled, patting Fayt's head. "I'm sure she doesn't think of you, Lady Claire, as a concubine…"

Fayt sighed from underneath the table. It seemed every time he went to a dinner, the same conversation started. Why you bring them, he's a boy; it's still not right, blah, blah, blah. He was beginning to wonder why Albel even bothered. Was there a point to this? To bringing him here? It didn't matter either way. Here, in another country, he would make his escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt drew back against the far wall of the cave, trying to control his breathing. The hoof beats stopped outside the entrance and there was the sound of feet hitting the ground, walking toward the cave with a determined noise. A flash of a lantern's light appeared.

"Come out, come out, my little concubine. I know you're in there." Albel called. "I can smell your sweat and fear from here. You can't escape me that easily." The lantern's light grew stronger and Albel rounded the small bend in the cave. Fayt gazed up at him fearfully. The sleeveless tunic and short trousers he had stolen from the Aquarian washroom did nothing to protect him from the cave's chill and his arms were lined with goose bumps.

Albel set the lantern on the floor of the cave and knelt down. Fayt glared and tired to back up and escape, but there simply wasn't anywhere else to go.

"Shh..." Albel reached out a gloved hand and touched his cheek gently. "My poor little Fayt. This was very stupid of you. Did you think you'd escape me that easily? Did you think I wouldn't follow if you ran? I would track you to hell and back before I'd let you get away from me." His eyes grew concerned but that only made Fayt shrink back even more. Concern was bad. "You're cold. Here." He removed his thick riding cloak and draped it around his shoulders. "The last think I need is for you to get sick…

"Thank you." It was barely a whisper.

"Why did you run from me?" Albel question. "In these past weeks, have I harmed you?"

"No." Fayt mumbled, glaring at the floor.

"You've slept in the same fine bed I have. Shared the same meals. Each morning you use my bath. My library is yours to use as you wish. Why did you try and run away? I even brought you here to Aquaria with me…" He cupped Fayt's chin so he could look into those incredible green eyes. "Tell me." He ordered sternly. "It's okay, I'm not angry with you. Really, I'm not."

Fayt didn't quite believe him and hesitated. "I…hate you."

"What was that?" Albel's eyes narrowed and his fingers clenched around Fayt's chin a little more firmly. "I don't think I quite heard you…"

Fayt glared and whipped his head away to stand quickly. "I hate you! I hate this! My family is probably rolling in the grave right now! I'm a lowly, dirty, conbu-"

Fayt doubled over, trying to catch his breath as a foot slammed into his stomach. Albel's sharp kick was followed by two sharp smacks to the face. Fayt really should be able to predict these smacks by now… but still, he had to clench his jaw and keep his eyes shut tight until the stinging disappeared. He didn't even blink as the collar snapped around his wrist and Albel started dragging him back through the cave.

Fayt doubted being a concubine would save him from a good beating tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt woke up to the chill wetness of a cloth on his face. He groaned and tried to remove it, but his arms wouldn't respond. His whole body ached. And he couldn't feel his toes.

"You should try to move, ya know!" a girls voice rang out. "The Lord Albel beat ya up pretty good, you must have done something really bad!"

Fayt blinked a few times, trying to get his vision to clear so he could see who the girl was. "You have at least two broken ribs, a concussion, a fractured jaw, four snapped fingers, and your ankle is probably sprained."

"Wonderful…" Fayt murmured out, holding back a cough to save his ribs from the pain and stress. "Where am I?"

"With the Aquarian healers. Lord Albel dumped you here early this morning."

Fayt groaned again as his eyes started to focus. The girl was very small, with pink hair in pigtails, she seemed peppy. She moved around very quickly, gathering this and that, wiping Fayt's face with the cool cloth before moving on to clean smaller cuts and abrasions left by the Lord Nox. "I'm Peppita Rossetti! I'm a healer in training!" She skipped around a little, twirling with a bucket of water before dumping it out in the sink. "I wanted to be a performer, but my parents wouldn't let me. They said a healer was much more respectable."

Fayt closed his eyes and listened to the girl chatter away as she went about her business. There were tight bandages around his chest, and some gauze on his face, and some more wraps on his ankle, but other then that, she seemed to be alright….except for the killer headache.

"Now Fayt, try to go easy on your ribs and leg for a few days, also, eat well for your headache, but you're pretty much done! Isn't that great? I healed you up all by myself!" Fayt sighed and pulled himself up, his body ached and protested, but he ignored it. "You're still in the palace, so just go left out the door and you should reach Lord Albel's rooms!"

"Great…. Just where I wanted to go…" he muttered as she merrily shoved him out and slammed the door in his face, giving him no choice but to head right back into the arms of his abuser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I love you all! I know I haven't updated in…well…forever…. but my plot bunny and inspiration has all but died. It comes back in tiny spurts every once in a while, hence, this chapter….which is short, I know. But it's better than nothing, ne?

Truthfully, I know exactly what I want to happen in this story, start to end, it's just typing it out….don't give up on me!

And yes, eventually a relationship will bloom, but we have to get passed Albel's temper first. And Fayt still has some spit fire left to fight back and be defiant…


	4. Mounting Blades

**Title:** In My King's Harem

**By:** Ari

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine…

**Warnings:** S+M, swearing, sexual themes, OOCness, Albel meanness, Fayt gets hit a lot cause Albel had anger problems,

**Note's:** Wow, this update was quick. You love me right?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4:**

**Mounting Blades**

Aquaria was a beautiful city. Her buildings were all soft, white marble, or a warm cream color. There were fountains of gushing blue water, and creeping vines of green, flowering plants. Stone statues of Aquarian priestesses towered elegantly in front of the castle and church, and all the people were friendly, with happy smiles on their faces

Fayt hated it.

It'd been years since he'd seen Hydra, his hometown, and though he was eternally grateful that he was out of the slave markets, he wasn't happy about whom he'd ended up with. Truthfully, Fayt had spent the last few days moping around the Aquarian castle mulling over whether or not his Mother and Father were still alive, and if they were, did they even care?

He flopped down onto one of the large pillows spread around his and Maria's room and preceded to sulk. His ribs still hurt and he was sure that little healer girl had missed some bruises.

"You there!" Fayt glanced around and spotted Maria gesturing at a servant. "I would like a light lunch. I think some sliced mangos and some chilled pineapple juice would be wonderful." He watched her twirl a strand of hair in thought before decided that was all. "Well go on!" she yelled, and the servant scampered away. Fayt found it amusing how Maria ordered around Albel's servants like they were hers. Oh well, there wasn't anything he could do about it, so he went back to sulking at picking at the hem of his shirt.

"Oh Fayt…" Maria's soft voice drifted over to him. He turned again to watch her drop down next to him in another pillow. "Fayt, I know we haven't been getting along too well…"

He snorted, 'No shit.' But chose to keep that silent.

"And I just wanted to say I'm sorry for how I was acting…it was completely un-lady like…" she gently rested her fingers on his arm, trying to draw his attention to him. "We should be working together, we are in the same boat, so to speak."

"It's dreadful for you, I'm sure…" Fayt snapped.

Maria jerked her hand back and her eyes narrowed for a split second before she covered it up with disguised, fake, hurt. "I'm trying to form a bond, Fayt! We need to work together! Now," She sat up straighter and turned towards him fully. "I've devised a plan to draw the Lord Albel's attention away from you long enough for you to escape."

"Tried it already, I don't need another beating, thanks though, Maria. I'm _sure_ you mean well." His voice was harsh and sarcastic. "Why would you help me anyway?"

"Oh I'm not helping you! I'm helping me, silly! If you're gone, Lord Albel will favor me again. Surely you realized that…"

Fayt eyed her carefully, trying to tell if she was lying. If she wasn't, he might actually get out of Aquaria and onward to Hydra sooner than he'd hoped. But if she was setting him up, well, he didn't need to imagine the beating… Fayt shivered, that memory was enough to turn him off the idea completely.

"No thanks, I've had my share of beatings for the month. Find another way to get dear _Lord_ Albel's attention." And he stood up and walked out, leaving Maria seething behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt had been wandering the halls for a good hour, and he sighed as he passed some statue for the third time. He was definitely lost…or at least a little turned around. 'Stupid nobles…' he thought. 'Why the hell do they need such big homes?' He pushed open a large ornate door and took a peak inside.

The room seemed to be a small, private, church for the people of the palace. Lucky for him, there wasn't a service going on at the moment. He debated going it for a moment, before a hand on his shoulder yanked him around.

"I wouldn't go in there…" Albel drawled, a smirk gracing his face.

Fayt bristled like an irritated cat. "Why not?" he demanded. "You said I could look around, did you?"

"Women only, dearest…You'll be executed for contaminating the holy grounds of the Queen…" By Albel's tone, Fayt could tell he thought the entire thing was a load of rubbish, but seeing as they were guests here, Albel had to follow Aquarian rules. "Bah! Religion is for bored people with too much time on their hands…" The Lord gestured at the door. "I doubt Nel's been in there more then twice in her rule."

"Then why even have a church?" Fayt wondered, mostly to himself.

"Appearances." Came the simple reply. "The Lady Nel isn't the most religious Queen they've ever had, but she still upholds her laws." Fayt supposed that was a good reason. "Now, come with me, I'd like to take a closer look at you." And Fayt was unwillingly dragged back to Albel's rooms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come here, Fayt, I'm sure you're hungry…"

Albel was lounging on his bed, a large plate of several sliced fruits next to him and a pitcher of iced water on the side table. Fayt hesitated for a moment, but the fruit did look really good, and he was a little thirsty…

He crawled up on the bed next to Albel and hesitantly reached for a slice of apple, but his hand was swatted away. The cocky Lord grinned and wrapped a large hand around his wrist, tugging Fayt to sit between his legs. The blue haired youth squirmed uncomfortably, and practically growled at the noble when Albel tried to feed him.

"Let me go." He hissed. Failing to be scary at all, it just made Albel smirk more.

"Fayt…We've been rather…intimate, if you'd like to call it that, surely I can feed you?" Albel waved the fruit in his face and Fayt glared again, squirming more but the tight grip on his wrist prevented him from leaving.

"Let go, Albel!" he snapped. "I'm not a girl!"

The hand tightened painfully and Albel yanked it to the side. "I dare you to speak to me like that again…" his voice was low and soft, but Fayt wasn't stupid, Albel was getting pissed. "I know exactly how 'manly' you are, Fayt. You're 'training' uncovered that right away." The hand loosed a little as Albel offered the apple slice again.

"No." Fayt turned his head away. "I can feed myself."

Albel's jaw clenched and he began to grind his teeth. "I'm…_trying_…to be _nice,_ Fayt. I'm trying to be…" his eye twitched a little at his next words. "To be _caring._ Don't make me hit you again Fayt, that won't get either of us anywhere."

Fayt sighed, he had two choices. Allow the arrogant man to feed him and be nice, while loosing all manly pride he had, or keep his pride, probably get beat and man-handled, and then be feed by Albel anyway.

Fayt turned his head and accepted the lesser of the two evils, opening his mouth and accepting the fruit from the Lord. He didn't really want to get beat again so soon…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Fayt!" Peppita pushed open the large door leading to the harem Fayt was suppose to be in. "You here, Fayt!" She tugged on a pigtail and began poking around, looking behind some of the random curtains, unfortunately, the blue haired concubine wasn't to be found. "You big meanie, Fayt!" she huffed, her cheeks puffing out.

"What are _you_ don't here? You're not a concubine."

Peppita spun around and shrieked. "Fayt! You turned into a girl!"

Maria scoffed. "Hardly. Fayt isn't here, little girl." She pointed to the door. "Get out."

"Are you Fayt's sister?" the tiny healer began circling Maria, trying to get a look at her from all sides.

"As if I'd be related to that…commoner. No, I am Maria Traydor; my family has been breed as royal concubines for generations." The woman narrowed her eyes and grabbed Peppita's collar, dragging her to the door.

Peppita landed hard on her knees when Maria shoved her out the door, and her eyes started watering, but she held back a sob. "Meanie…" she mumbled.

"Peppita?"

"Fayt!" she cried, jumping up excitedly.

"What are you doing here? Why are you on the floor?"

"Your mean sister threw me out!" she stamped her foot. "I was looking for you, I have some time off and wanted to know if you'd go into town with me."

"Sister?" but Fayt didn't have time to ask, as Peppita launched into a plan for the day, laying out all the shops they were going to visit.

"Wait a minute, Peppita. I don't know if I'm allowed to leave-" Fayt halted in his steps, a look of shock covering his face. Since when had he cared about what he was and wasn't allowed to do? 'Since Albel's beating became life threatening…'

"You're so silly Fayt! Of course you can leave. You just can't leave the city…" and the tiny girl resumed her chattering.

Fayt was, for once, gratefully for the thin silks on his body. The fountains and plant life did a good job keeping the temperature bearable, but it was still a great deal hotter than most people were used too. Seems Aquaria was having a summer drought of some sort.

He received quite a few stares and people whispered about him as they passed, but Fayt couldn't find it in him to care, Peppita's cheeriness was catchy. It seemed the royal city Aquios had a great many shops, all bustling with activity in the midday sun. Peppita squealed at a set of large dancer bracelets. "Ooh! I want those! I always wanted to be a dancer…" she twirled around a little and Fayt had to admit, she was rather graceful for being so young. "See anything you like, Fayt?"

He shook his head. "Even if I did, I don't have any money…"

"Just charge it to Lord Albel. Everyone knows your kind aren't allowed to carry money."

Fayt frowned at the term 'your kind' but didn't say anything to the happy-go-lucky girl. "Yeah, and if I actually bought anything, Albel would beat me silly."

Peppita shrugged. "Probably, but at least you'd have something nice and new." Fayt didn't agree with her logic, but he filed the fact that he could buy something if he REALLY wanted to.

The hours passed quickly, and Peppita bough them both a cup of some sweet juice that he couldn't name. "We should go back soon, Peppita. The sun is starting to go down."

"I know…" she pouted. "I was just having a good time. I don't get time off very often…"

Fayt stood and smiled. "Lets do it again, okay? Next time you have a day off."

Peppita smiled and hopped up. "Okay! It's a deal!"

They both started their way back towards the castle, chattering together happily. Peppita enjoyed talked about anything, and Fayt didn't mind listening. She was currently explaining the differences between two healing herbs, when a side shop caught his eye.

"Wait a minute Peppita, I wanna look there quick."

The girl eyed the shop with a frown. "But Fayt…" but he ignored her, moving over quickly to look at the different swords on display. The woman smiled at him, asking if she could show him anything in particular. Peppita watched quietly from the back as Fayt and the woman conversed over a sword. She was a little uneasy; didn't Fayt know he wasn't allowed to carry weapons?

"Peppita, is 1200 Fol a lot?" he turned around to face her. "I don't know Fol very well, we used Gil (1.) where I come from."

"Um…" she hesitated. "It's not too much…" she debated if she should tell him how much it was, he wasn't thinking about buying it was he? "It's about 120 Gil."

"Oh that's not bad at all! Thanks Peppita." He turned back to the woman. "I'll take this, you can charge it to Alb- I mean, Lord Albel."

"Charge it to the Lord?" she asked surprised. "Are you related?"

Fayt frowned, was this woman new around here? Everyone else seemed to recognize his skimpy clothes for what they were. "No, I'm a concubine."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her face going cherry red. "Well…are you sure? I mean…I though you couldn't…" she glanced up at him and the rapidly spreading irritation he was showing. "Yes sir, I'll have a messenger run up to the castle later tonight with the bill." Fayt watched as she took out a bolt of soft cloth and wrapped the sword in it, tying it with a plain cord. "One Rune Blade. Here you go."

Fayt thanked her and he and Peppita made their way back to the castle. Fayt couldn't figure out why she was so quiet all of a sudden.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as he'd gotten back, Fayt rushed off to his and Maria's room, the sword clutched tightly in his arms. He sprawled out on a large pillow and unwrapped the blade, eagerly admiring it. That had been a few hours ago, and it was well after dark now. He wondered vaguely where Albel and Maria were, but decided not to think on it too hard.

"Speak of the devil," he mumbled as the large door opened and Maria strolled in, a happy grin gracing her face.

She stopped right in front of him, her smile only getting larger. "Oh, Fayt…" her voice held a gleeful sing-song tone. "Lord Albel would like to see you…something about a market charge?" she couldn't hide her glee any longer and broke out in a happy giggle. "I hope he goes easy on you…"

Fayt sighed, and rolled off the pillow. It's been a good two hours with his sword, he shouldn't have expected more…

Albel was sitting in his rooms, facing the door, goblet of something or other in his hand, waiting for Fayt. "Close the door." He ordered, and Fayt did. Albel twirled his cup a little, before glancing back at Fayt, his face suspiciously blank. "You went to the market today?" Fayt nodded silently. "You had a good time?" Fayt nodded again. Albel set his glass down and stood, stalking over towards Fayt. "You bought something?" Fayt nodded for a third time. "Answer me when I ask you a question. You've had a sharp tongue since I bought you, don't stop now."

Fayt glared at the floor, his face coloring in embarrassment and anger. "Yes, I bought something."

Albel smiled slightly. "You bought a blade. With my money, didn't you?" Fayt wondered why he was even asking. Albel knew exactly what he'd bought, and he was wondering why the Lord was so angry. According to Peppita, he hadn't spent too much. "I'm sure you didn't realize that concubines aren't allowed weapons, did you Fayt?"

The young male jerked his head up in surprise. He hadn't known! Why hadn't Peppita told him! The door opened again, cutting Fayt's reply off. Maria strolled in as elegantly as she could; carrying his new blade wrapped her arms.

"Lord…Albel…" she seemed to be struggling with its weight. "I…brought it…like you said…"

"Thank you set it down and leave." She bowed and left. Fayt waited as the Lord looked over the blade, turning it around and holding it out, giving it a small swing. Finally, after a moment, he set it back down and made his way back over to Fayt. He raised a hand, palm open, and delivered a sound smack right across Fayt's right cheek. "For spending my money without permission."

Fayt was flabbergasted. That couldn't be it! Albel was sure to beat him for buying a weapon. He stared up at the man in shock waiting for the next blow.

"You may keep the blade in here." Albel declared. "Should anyone find out, you will lose it and be punished accordingly for owning a weapon." Albel glanced at the concubine in front of him and froze in shock as the first real smile he'd ever seen Fayt have graced his face.

"Thank you!" Fayt smiled, a little hesitantly, and Albel, after snapping out of his daze scoffed.

"Keh, whatever fool. Go away before I change my mind." Fayt nodded and bowed, the smile still on his face, before leaving.

Albel stared at the closed door for a moment before turning to mount a hanging for the blade. "Idiot…" he grumbled through a tiny grin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay, kind of a pointless chapter….but it was fun to write…We have some Peppita in here, making friends with Fayt. You've learned a little about the city and the religion, a little of Maria's history, and we also found out that Maria is seriously starting to hate Fayt, which is important.

I may or may not put in some details involving…sexual things….but it kinda squicks me out, I have a hard time even reading them, so we'll have to see.

We also have a teeny tiny little bit of bonding between Albel and Fayt, what with Albel actually being kinda nice here.

Gil is the currency in Final Fantasy…my favorite RPG…A Rune Blade actually costs 5200 Fol, but I wanted Fayt to buy a nicer blade, with less money, so I changed the price a little…. Oh, and there isn't really a convert for Fol to Gil, I made that up.

So this chapter was a little longer, and the update was actually quite quick, don't get used to it though, I don't know how long that'll last. And for all you evil people out there, don't worry, Fayt isn't done getting beat…He's still stubborn about rules…

Review for me! Maybe it'll inspire me more…


End file.
